1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device for conveniently changing and assembling a heat dissipation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat dissipation apparatuses using fans or blowers mounted to electronic devices are generally designed to have different structures. However, if an electronic device with a fan heat dissipation apparatus is replaced by a blower heat dissipation apparatus, a chassis of the electronic device may also need to be changed, thereby bringing inevitably cost increase.